


Look At Me

by wickedfrominnocence



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Half-Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedfrominnocence/pseuds/wickedfrominnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of the times Regina gives up her control to Zelena in the bedroom and Zelena has one simple request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a meme response on my Regina Mills RP account on tumblr. Hope you guys enjoy!

"I want you to look at me when you cum."

It's not what she's expecting to hear when those lips part, though part of her knows she should have expected a demand, after all, this was her sister. Usually, when she hit that high, her eyes squeezed closed or she buried her face into something (her lover's chest or shoulder, the pillow, anything) in some kind of failed attempt to quiet herself. That wasn't to be this time and she nodded her head the best she could to let Zelena know she'd understood the command.

It was one of those rare occasions where she was comfortable giving up control and it had led to Zelena straddling one of her thighs, hips grinding down against smooth skin in search of her own release as her fingers thrust in and out of Regina at a steady, maddening pace.

Only after Regina had nodded her agreement did Zelena pick up the pace of her fingers and use the pad of her thumb to circle, flick, and press on Regina's clit, her free hand ghosting up Regina's body to grope her breast, forefinger and thumb twisting and tugging on her nipple.

That's what did it. That's what had her falling over the edge, her back bowing, pulled taut, as her lips parted on a long, drawn-out moan and she fought against her body's instinct to curl into her sister's body and hide her face in the curve of her neck. Zelena's fingers kept up their pace, drawing out her orgasm until Regina is absolutely breathless and squirming away from the attention, overly sensitive in too many areas her sister has her hands on.

Her chest rose and fell quickly, lungs gasping for air as Zelena finally slowed the pace of her fingers to a slow drag out and a gentle thrust in, keeping Regina aroused without pushing too far due to her current oversensitivity.

"Keep going," Regina breathed out. She reached out a hand, let it settle on Zelena's hip, doing her best to guide her sister's movements; rolling her hips forward and back, circling them every now and again, encouraging Zelena to find the pace and movement that worked best for her. It seemed that rolling her hips forward and back was the answer, at least, that's what Regina assumed when her sister's head fell back on a moan and her hips stuttered against Regina's thigh.

Regina grinned then and reached her free hand down to take hold of Zelena's other hip, using her grip to quicken Zelena's pace until the redhead's chest is heaving just like Regina's and there's a chain of moans and gasps that sound oddly like Regina's name slipping from her lips.

"Look at me when you cum," Regina hums out. The words are gentle, more of a request than a command, but Zelena listened to them anyway and tilted her chin down, blue eyes finding brown as her hips worked even harder against Regina and she gasped out her sister's name as she fell over the edge.

Regina continued guiding Zelena's hips, slowing the pace after helping her ride through her orgasm. Zelena collapsed down on top of Regina, chests pressed tightly together as they laid there, happily blissed out.

"I think," Regina began as she brought a hand up to gently brush Zelena's hair back from her face, "we should do this more often."


End file.
